


笨蛋美人

by Pumpkin_pie



Series: 原创脑洞合集 [23]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin_pie/pseuds/Pumpkin_pie
Summary: 笨蛋美人 总受180+ 壮 大奶 男妈妈 30岁很善良，无法拒绝别人的请求虽然在爱情与欲望这里情商低，但正常做事OK
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: 原创脑洞合集 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763530
Kudos: 3





	1. 求原谅

有个弟弟跟他告白，他说不要开玩笑了哦，你只不过是搞混了感情，你对我只是兄弟之间的亲情，觉得我是个可以依靠的哥哥，不要错把这个当做爱情。弟弟说我是想亲你的那种喜欢。他亲上了弟弟的脸颊和额头，说不要再撒娇了。结果弟弟强吻了他，他没推开，好半天结束后说接吻这种事情要和喜欢的人做，但是看弟弟现在不太会接吻，可以和他练习，学会了之后再去亲喜欢的人。弟弟直接气炸了，他说不好意思呀，不知道我做错了什么惹你生气，要跟我做吗？之前XX生气说跟我做了他就不会生气了，虽然我不太清楚但会尽量让你舒服的。不要再生气了，好吗弟弟？


	2. 裤子湿了

别人看见他屁股那里湿了，问他怎么了，他看了一眼有点害羞，红着脸说你不要误会，我不是失禁了，是刚才XX射进来的精液流出来了。


	3. 妈妈

弟弟在做的时候总爱咬他的奶子，又咬又吸，他想：弟弟果然是小孩子呀，这是想妈妈了，还想吸奶呢，于是摸摸弟弟的头说，喜欢就吸吧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 弟弟实际上是十六七的青少年kkk


	4. 胖

XX在做的时候总是乳交，说他的奶子比女人都大。他红着脸说，是我太胖了，这里总爱长肉。


	5. 中出

“诶？想要做爱但没有女朋友？”

“我么？...不要用这样无助的眼神看着我呀，明明知道我没有办法拒绝的。可以的哦，和我做。”

“嗯？内射吗？...也是可以的哦，反正我不是女孩子，不会怀孕的。”


End file.
